The prior art paper clips may be notepaper paper clips, sticky tape, etc. The clip 90 is a plastic casing (referring to FIGS. 25 and 26). A front end of the body has a U shape opening 91. A rubber roller 92 or a smaller steel ball (not shown) is placed in the opening. When the notepaper 60a is inserted into the opening 91, it is pressed by the roller 92 or the small steel ball. This is because when the roller 92 or the small steel ball falls down due to the gravitational force, the notepaper 60a is pressed by the roller or the small steel ball so as not to fall out. However, the prior art has the following disadvantages:
1. Paper can not be inserted continuously. When the paper clip has clamped with one notepaper 60a, the insertion of the next notepaper 60b will cause the roller 92 or the small steel ball to move upwards or to separate from their positions so that the notepaper 60 falls down.
2. Not two much papers can be clamped. When the weight of the notepapers clamped is over the weight of the roller or the steel ball, they will fall down.
3. The prior art paper clips are made of plastics and the steel ball or rollers are made of different materials. They are difficult in detachment. Thereby, as the prior art is deserted, environmental pollution problem will be induced.
4. The volume is smaller, but a large volume after packed for transfer is large. This is inconvenient in storage, transfer and exhibition.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a firmly secured paper clip comprising a foldable paper clip and a retainer. The paper clip is capable of being folded as three paper plates. The first paper plate is the longest one, and the third paper plate is the shortest one. The first paper plate is connected to the second paper plate and the second paper plate is connected to the third paper plate. In assembly, the first paper plate is used as a body, and the second paper plate is folded and then is adhered on the first paper plate. Then the third paper plate is folded from the second paper plate and is located between the first paper plate and second paper plate. The retainer serves to fix the first paper plate and second paper plate so as to form the whole paper clip. Thereby, when a notepaper is inserted into a clamping opening between the first paper plate and third paper plate, it is firmly secured therein.